


Let It Go

by WholockHobbit88



Series: Little Sherlock and John [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ABDL, Accidents, Adult baby, Age Play, Cuddles, Daddy John, Diapers, Fluff, Frozen (2013) References, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, baby sherlock, cute innocent fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/WholockHobbit88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long strech of working, John decides to plan the perfect night in for his special little boy but everything doesnt go quite as Daddy planned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John walked quickly down the street, excitement making his steps lighter. The day’s weather was bright and sunny, a light breeze in the air mirroring the good mood he was in. He clutched the plastic shopping bag, almost giddy at what he had gotten for his little boy. They had been several weeks without having anytime to spend together and John was sure that tonight would be a lot of fun. 

Sometimes it still seemed strange to John when he thought about Sherlock being his ‘little boy’ but when he was feeling as positively elated as he was at the prospect of having a playtime tonight it was undeniable. When he had been in the toy store choosing the items for tonight’s festivities alongside other parents, he was sure that he was just as proud if not more so, of his little boy than the other parents. Sherlock had been in rare form the past few weeks, even for him; he had solved several cases in record time and now they were finally getting a requested week off where Lestrade couldn’t ring them up for a case. John was sure most, if not all of the time would be spent with Sherlock in little headspace and John caring for him. Even John was anxious about getting some padded time himself alongside his little one. 

John was glad when he saw 221b come into his view, excited about kicking back and thinking of nothing work related for an entire week. If Sherlock was little most of the time, he wouldn’t be thinking about work either. John walked up the stairs and into their sitting room, hearing the distinct sound of cartoon music flooding from the telly. John smiled; it seemed that Sherlock had already begun their weekend. 

A quick look around the flat and John soon found Sherlock in obvious little mode. Sherlock was in the kitchen, sitting in the floor in front of the refrigerator which was wide open. He was clad in an Iron Man t-shirt, briefs and socks looking like the picture of an overgrown toddler. He had a large tub of ice cream in his lap, scooping it out in large spoonfuls, covering his face and shirt with as much ice cream as he was eating. Despite the fact that Sherlock wasn’t supposed to eat that much sweets (the container was nearly empty) he couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by just how adorable Sherlock looked. Whenever they went for long stretches without little time, John found that he could forget how absolutely heart melting the little bugger could be. 

“Sherlock……what are you doing?” John asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Sherlock’s head snapped up and he looked at John with a wide, chocolate covered smile. “Daddy! You’re home, finally!” he said, jumping up as he abandoned his ice cream and launched himself at John. He wrapped his skinny arms tightly around John, enveloping him in a hug. John sighed a little inside at the contact; even little, Sherlock didn’t normally give him that warm of a reception when he got home. John hugged him tightly back before he released Sherlock. “Well, I’m glad to see I was missed” John said, beaming at the wide smile and anxious face that Sherlock had directed at him. 

“Of course I missed you!” Sherlock said, as if John was silly “I thought you weren’t EVER going to get home!”

“Well……” John said mischievously, “It took me so long because I had to stop at the store. The toy store” 

John smiled inside as he waited for the reaction; he was not let down. Sherlock’s eyes widened as they immediately spotted the bag in John’s hands. “What is it?! Let me see!” 

Sherlock said in excitement grasping at the bag. He nearly succeeded in tearing it before John pulled it away from him. 

“I’ll let you see but you have to clean up all this ice cream mess” John said. “You need to wash up those sticky little fingers before I give you your cool new toys.”

“But daddy……” Sherlock began to whine. One of his hands was absently grabbing at his pants and John knew that they would have to visit the loo before getting the toy out as well. 

“Sherlock, if you want a treat, you have to listen to daddy” John insisted in his authoritative voice.

“But daddy…..” Sherlock wined again, his voice insistent and his squirming growing worse. It was almost enough for John to give in; almost. 

“Sherlock, if you don’t clean this up right now and stop arguing, I’ll take this back” John said, patting the shopping bag. 

Sherlock gave him a studying look and he hoped that they didn’t have to start off their little time with Sherlock in trouble. Sherlock paused for several seconds as if debating on how to get the bag from John without cleaning up but must have determined it wasn’t worth it because he dropped to his knees and picked up the container, wiping the floor with a towel and closing the refrigerator. He jumped up and gave John a wide smile, his hands reaching out toward the bag. 

“Thank you for listening, Sherlock” John said, still holding the bag back. “but I still want to get those sticky fingers cleaned up before we touch the new toys. Besides, I think you need to go have a wee” 

“No I don’t……I don’t have to wee” Sherlock said, even though his hand on his bits said the exact opposite.

John smiled; Sherlock always fought going to the bathroom when he was little and not in his nappies. “Daddy is quite sure you do” John said, “And if you go and wee in the toilet like a big boy, I’ll put you in a nappy afterwards, alright?”

A smile spread on Sherlock’s face. “Alright!” he said enthusiastically. “And daddy’s going to wear a nappy too!”

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement and John felt himself turn slightly pink. Sherlock and his deductions…… “Yes, daddy will wear one too” he admitted  
.   
At that, Sherlock jumped slightly in excitement, taking John’s hand and pulling him toward the bathroom. He rushed over to the toilet with as much excitement as John had ever seen, pulling down his pants without shame. He began to go as soon as his pants moved past his bits, making it quite obvious that he actually did have to really go. Sherlock always waited too long to go to the bathroom, whether he was little or big. 

“Okay….I’m done!” Sherlock in excitement as he tried to flee from the bathroom. John caught him with a hand to the chest. 

“You need to wash those messy fingers” John insisted and Sherlock rushed over to the sink to wash his hands. After a minuet, he got distracted and began to play with the soap and water. John stood behind him, taking his hands and helping steer Sherlock back in the right direction, rubbing his hands together to finish washing them. 

As soon as his hands were clean, Sherlock took off from the bathroom, laughing and skipping down the hallway, his curls bouncing and looking the picture of excitement. John smiled; after the work that Sherlock had been doing, he more than deserved this. 

Sherlock beat John to the bedroom and was already lying back on his bed when John got into the room. When he saw John look at him, he gave him a sheepish smile before hiding behind his green blankie. 

“What are you being so shy about?” John asked in a teasing voice, leaning over Sherlock and trying to tug his blankie away. Sherlock held firm, covering his face and giggling behind the fleece. 

“What is that little Sherlock wants?” John asked, giving Sherlock’s unguarded belly a good tickle. 

Sherlock gave a good hearty laugh, the kind he only ever did when he was little. “Daddy…..you know what I want” Sherlock said, uncovering his face just long enough to be heard. As soon as he covered his face, his stomach gave a rather loud rumble that John found to be telling. He thought about all the ice cream that Sherlock had eaten. “Do you need to go to the bathroom before you get your nappy?” 

“I already did…..duh!” Sherlock said incredulously as if John were stupid, peeking out from behind the blanket. 

“You peed but do you have to go poo?” John asked as Sherlock’s belly gave another loud grumble. Sherlock didn’t process dairy products very well and with the amount he’d eaten and then loud noises coming from his belly, John thought it was a rather lethal combo. 

“No!” Sherlock said far too quickly. “I don’t have to!”

“You said you didn’t have to wee either and you obviously did” John said reasonably. “So why don’t you go have a try?”

“Daddy…..” Sherlock said, uncovering his face and pulling out his whine voice. “I just want my surprise!”

“I know you do but you know milk makes you a bit sick sometimes, so I’m going to insist you try to poo before I put your nappy on” Sherlock never messed in his nappies and he knew as soon as he got one on Sherlock he would be whining he had to go to the potty. 

“I don’t want to!” Sherlock said, folding his arms across his chest and pouting his lip out. 

“Don’t be naughty, Sherlock” John warned. “If you are naughty and don’t do as daddy says, there will be no surprise for you”

Normally, Sherlock would have argued and the event would have ended with a punishment, as it often did. He could see the war behind his eyes but he eventually hopped off the bed and stalked off toward the bathroom, feet stomping loudly to make his displeasure known. 

While Sherlock was in the bathroom, John busied himself with getting his own nappy on. While wearing nappies was something that he did often now, it still wasn’t common or normal. He still got a secret thrill when he pulled one out of the package. It still felt wrong, bad but so, so good……He still cursed Sherlock for cementing the secret desire inside him but there would never be any stopping now. 

John slipped out of his trousers and pants, feeling his excitement grow and begin to peak as he lay back on Sherlock’s bed, fitting the crinkly nappy around him and applying the tapes tightly. He felt an inward sigh that made it slightly out of his mouth as he relaxed, the cotton making him feel secure and comforted. The only thing that felt better than that was the feeling of it when it was actually wet. He blushed at the thought; it didn’t often stay dry for very long after putting it on. 

John was about to sit up and go get his pyjamas when he was blindsided by a very happy, over grown little detective. 

“I’m done, daddy, time for fun!” Sherlock said as he launched himself at John. John was still lying back on the bed and Sherlock ended up on top of him, legs around his waist. If he wasn’t little it would have been awkward. Right now it was just cute. 

“I went potty, I did and now we can have fun!” Sherlock said, bouncing on John, making him dizzy. Sometimes little Sherlock forgot how big he actually was. 

“That’s good, sweetie” John said, gasping for breath. “But you need to let me up”

Sherlock looked down at John and seemed to realize his strength, sliding off John and onto the bed beside him. He was still bouncing on his knees on the bed in excitement.   
“Does your tummy feel better?” John asked as he sat up, his nappy giving a distinct rustle. 

Sherlock nodded. “You were right daddy….I did actually have to go but now I’m alright! I’m ready for my surprise!”

John smiled; it was surprising to him still when little Sherlock utter the words “you were right”. It was uncommon when he was little but unheard of when he was big.   
“Okay” John said, giving Sherlock a mischievous grin. “Daddy is going to go get his pyjamas and when I come back my baby better be out of those big boy pants” 

Sherlock’s cheeks tinted pink as he stuck his thumb in his mouth, appearing embarrassed at the suggestion. He remained still as John left room but John could hear movement behind him as he left. He walked up the stairs and to his own room, grabbing a pair of pyjamas out of his drawer and putting them on. Now that he was properly comfortable in his pyjamas and nappy, he was just as ready for this evening of little fun to begin; already he was bursting with excitement to see the look on Sherlock’s face when he showed him the gift he’d gotten for tonight. 

John returned to Sherlock’s bedroom, excitement running through him when he saw his little boy ready. Sherlock was lying back on the bed in just his t-shirt, his bottom half exposed and ready to be nappied. He had stuck a dummy in his mouth, a blue pirate one John given him and he was clutching his blankie tightly.

“There’s my good little boy” John said in his doting daddy voice, walking over to Sherlock. “He’s all ready for his nappy”

Sherlock gave an enthusiastic nod, mouth quiet as his dummy remained firmly planted. John went to the closet and got another nappy and some baby powder. When John returned to Sherlock and spread the nappy out, Sherlock lifted his bum without cue, a smile peaking behind his dummy. John sprinkled some baby powder on Sherlock’s nappy region before pulling the nappy around his front and securing the tapes. 

“There…..my little boy is all ready for his big night” John said, smiling at Sherlock looking adorable in his nappy. 

Sherlock sat up quickly, tossing his dummy aside. “Do I get my surprise now?” he asked, bursting with excitement. 

John smiled at him. “Yes, you get your surprise” he said. He retrieved the bag and handed it to Sherlock, waiting for the approaching excitement. Sherlock practically ripped the plastic bag open in an attempt to get to the prize sooner. The second it became obvious, Sherlock squealed with delight. 

“Frozen!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, clutching the new DVD to his chest. “Daddy! We have to watch it RIGHT NOW!”

“That’s exactly what I had planned, little one” John said, bursting inside with the delight at Sherlock’s happiness. He had convinced Sherlock to watch the film when it had first come out, hearing so much excitement about it. Sherlock had initially declined, saying it was a girl’s movie. Eventually though, he had relented and Sherlock had loved it. John secretly delighted in hearing Sherlock sign the songs and quote lines from it. Now he had his very own copy to watch anytime. 

“There’s something else in there for you” John said with a smile, waiting for a second wave of excitement. Sherlock dug in the back and pulled out a stuffed Olaf snowman. His eyes lit up as he clutched Olaf to his chest. 

“Olaf! One of my very own!” Sherlock squealed in delight. To John’s surprise, Sherlock flung his arms around him enthusiastically, squeezing him hard. “Thank you daddy! It’s wonderful!”

“You’re welcome sweetie” John said, completely satisfied with how happy his little boy was. Sherlock released him and began to jump up and down. “Let’s go watch it right now!” he exclaimed. He stopped his jumping monetarily, clutching his stomach. It was such a contrast to his joy about the film and toy that he worried that Sherlock might be feeling the effects of his ice cream binge. 

“Do you need to go to the potty again?” John asked as a look of slight pain crossed over Sherlock’s face. 

It was gone as quickly as it had come. “No, I’m fine! We need to watch Frozen NOW!” Sherlock said excited once again. 

John felt unconvinced that Sherlock’s stomach wasn’t bothering him but he didn’t push the issue. “Alright…..you tell daddy if your stomach starts to hurt, okay?”   
“Okay, okay!” Sherlock said as if they were wasting time. “Come on!”

“Alright!” John relented, Sherlock’s excitement infectious. He took Sherlock’s hand. “Let’s go watch Frozen….but only if you promise to sing all the songs for daddy”  
Sherlock grinned broadly. “I promise, daddy” he said enthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

John couldn’t stop smiling as he relaxed back on the couch. He was paying only slight attention to the film, much more interested in the over grown child enjoying it. Sherlock was standing in front of him, blocking most of the screen. He was quite a sight in his nappy, twirling around the room with his Olaf doll singing at the top of his lungs. He had definitely kept his end of the bargain, singing every time the characters opened their mouths in song. 

“I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm, And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm, And I can't wait to see what my buddies all think of me, Just imagine how much cooler I'll be, In summer”

Sherlock’s amazing sing voice, combined with his cute littleness was almost too much to take. John resisted the urge to grab his little boy and cuddle him close but he didn’t want to stop his fun so he simply watched him and enjoyed the song.

“The hot and the cold are both so intense, Put 'em together, it just makes sense, Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, But put me in summer and I'll be a happy snowman”  
John was taping his foot along to the beat as Sherlock gave a dramatic turn around the room. He was about to start on the last of the lyrics when a look of pain crossed his face. He stopping singing, stopped doing anything; he dropped his Olaf and clutched his stomach, a look of horror on his face. John was sure that his ice cream binge was now paying him back. 

“Sherlock” John said, “Are you alright?”

Sherlock looked slightly pale; he shook his head vigorously as a wave of pain crossed his face. 

“Come on, let’s go to the potty” John urged but Sherlock remained frozen on the spot. His hand was clamped over his mouth and John wasn’t sure if he was about to be sick.  
Sherlock didn’t move; when John stood up off the couch to help Sherlock toward the bathroom, Sherlock took off down the hallway toward his room. Properly confused, John followed after him quickly. 

When John reached the bedroom, he didn’t see Sherlock. He wasn’t on the bed or under it; John searched Sherlock’s common hiding place for when he was naughty. John walked over to the closet, opening it to find Sherlock sitting on the floor, knees brought to his chest. John crouched down on the floor in front of him. He could see tears in his eyes; he was crying. 

“Sherlock…..what’s wrong?” John asked in concern. “Are you alright? You looked sick and then ran in here. What’s wrong?” 

Sherlock’s lip pouted out in a childish manner, tears beginning to run down his cheeks. “I’m sorry, daddy” he said. 

“What are you sorry for, sweetie?” John asked in a soothing voice. It hurt him to see Sherlock upset and he wanted to find the cause and eliminate it as soon as possible. 

“I didn’t tell you when my belly started hurting” Sherlock said, his eyes downcast as if being scolded. “I said I would but I didn’t”

“That’s okay” John said, giving him a reassuring smile. “Why don’t we just go to the potty now? It’s alright”

“We can’t” Sherlock said, his lip trembling. “Because I……I already went in my nappy”

John felt his stomach drop a bit; now that he was focused on it, he could smell the telltale scent. 

“I….I didn’t mean to!” Sherlock said desperately as if he was afraid he might be in trouble. “Honestly……it just…..happened so fast! I tried to hold it but it just came out” 

John groaned inwardly; the last thing he wanted to do was have to change a messy nappy. He didn’t mind the wet ones; he enjoyed doing that for Sherlock actually. But this was an entirely different matter. Though he could have said, “I told you so” about the matter of the ice cream, and probably would have said that if Sherlock was big, right now he was his little boy and he felt sorry for him. He was crying and looked so pitiful and honestly he probably couldn’t help it. 

“It’s okay” John said, reaching out his hand to put it on Sherlock’s shoulder. “This is why daddy doesn’t like you to eat stuff like that; it messes with your tummy. But this was just an accident, alright? Let’s go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up”

Sherlock wiped his eyes with the back of his before he looked up at John. “You’re not mad?” he asked, sniffling. 

John smiled again. “I’m not mad….let’s get this taken care of so we can continue our fun evening, right?” he said. 

Sherlock looked unsure but he nodded. When John reached out his hand to take Sherlock’s, Sherlock grabbed on and let John take him to the bathroom. By the time that they reached the bathroom, John was beginning to dread this nappy change but he fought hard to not let it show. 

John turned the water on in the tub, testing it for warmth before turning the shower on. He looked at Sherlock who was standing beside him, wrenching his hands and looking terribly embarrassed, mortified even. His face was pale from the stomach ache and yet his cheeks were pink with embarrassment. John felt incredibly sorry for him; this was hardly how he had expected their amazing evening to go. 

“Sweetheart, this is alright” John assured him calmly, taking Sherlock’s face in his hands and making him look at him. “I know you’re embarrassed but it’s just you and daddy, no need to get upset. We’ll get you in the shower and get you cleaned up. Then we can go back and finish our movie and have a cuddle.”

Sherlock looked unsure but he nodded slowly. John helped Sherlock out of his t-shirt first before undoing the tapes on Sherlock’s nappy. He moved quickly with the task, throwing the messy nappy into the trash and tying the bag shut. He helped Sherlock step into the shower before attaching the shower head to clean Sherlock better. 

John grabbed a washcloth and began to clean Sherlock’s bum; it was messy and unpleasant and Sherlock shivered and looked miserable. It was as far from the perfect night as John was sure that they could get. He made as quick work of the shower as he could, cleaning only the essential areas before grabbing a thick towel to dry Sherlock off with. He dried him off quickly and helped him step out of the shower. He put the towel around Sherlock as he looked down at the floor, still looking pale and terrible. John gave Sherlock a long, tight hug because he looked like he really needed it. 

“Are you alright, sweetie?” John asked when he released Sherlock. “Do you need daddy to get you anything?”

Sherlock shook his head. “I just want to lie down and cuddle” he said in a small voice. 

“That we can do” John said, putting his arm around Sherlock and walking him back to his bedroom. “Let’s get you dressed and we’ll go back to the couch”

John sat Sherlock down on the bed when he reached the room and went to Sherlock’s dresser drawers. He pulled out a pair of footed pyjamas, black with green dinosaurs, and a pair of adult sized training pants with cars on them. Sherlock didn’t often wear them, not enough for John’s liking; he thought they were adorable. He knew that Sherlock would want another nappy but he didn’t want to change any more messy nappies and he was sure that Sherlock didn’t want to repeat that incident either. 

“Let’s get you dressed” John said as he walked back to Sherlock. Sherlock’s blankie had been left on the bed in the earlier excitement and he was now cuddling it to him. 

“Daddy’s going to put some big boy pants on you that way you can go poo in the potty if you need to” John said helping Sherlock into his pants. Sherlock looked disappointed but he didn’t argue. “I promise you can wear nappies tomorrow, after your tummy troubles are gone” John assured him. 

Sherlock had found his blankie on the bed and was now cuddling it to his face. “I want to wear a nappy now” he whined, sticking his lip out in the way that he did when he wanted to win an argument against John. 

It almost worked; but not quite. “I know you do, sweetie” John said. “But if you’re in a nappy and need to get to the potty you might not get there in time. This will be much quicker.”

Sherlock pouted but he didn’t argue. John finished putting the pants on Sherlock and helped him into his footed pyjamas. Zipping up the middle, John helped Sherlock sit up. Sherlock’s lip was still hanging out in a frozen pout and it made John sad. He wanted to see his little boy smile all night, not be upset. 

“Don’t get so down” John said, giving Sherlock a smile as he ruffled his curls slightly. “We’re alright, aren’t we?”

Sherlock thought for a moment. “As long as you aren’t mad” Sherlock said. 

John put his hands on Sherlock’s face, holding it and making Sherlock look up at him. He kissed Sherlock’s forehead softly. “I am not mad at all” he said, holding Sherlock’s head to his chest. “I just don’t want you to feel bad. That’s why daddy has rules like not eating too many sweets that will make you sick. I do these things to take care of you”

John pulled back and grinned at Sherlock. “Come on” he said, “Let’s go finish Frozen and have a cuddle, alright?” 

Sherlock smiled finally. “Alright”  
……..  
John’s eyes were heavy and the glow of the telly stung his eyes as the credits of the movie began to play- for the second time. He was lying on his back and his leg was asleep but nothing could have made him move from the position he was lying in. The evening had hardly started out like he wanted it to; he hoped he never had to change another of Sherlock’s messy nappies again. And he desperately hoped Sherlock would heed his own body’s wishes when it came to food; he’d had to run to the toilet three other times after the nappy incident, the last of which reduced him to tears. 

But as undesirable as some parts of the night had been, they couldn’t take away from how nice this night had ended. Sherlock was lying on top of him along the couch, his head on John’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around John with Olaf tucked under his arm. Though Sherlock wasn’t feeling good, it had meant an evening of endless cuddles with his little boy and he couldn’t call the whole evening a loss. 

John was sure that Sherlock was asleep and had resigned himself to go to sleep in this awkward position when Sherlock spoke. “Thank you, Daddy” 

John tilted his head so that he could see Sherlock’s face better. “What for sweetie?” John asked. 

Sherlock looked up at John, his face still pale but smiling. “For taking care of me……even when I do things you tell me not to” he said sincerely. 

John’s heart warmed; such thanks from Sherlock was rare. “I’ll always take care of you, no matter what you do” John said, giving Sherlock a tight hug. Even though Sherlock could be trying, there was no way that he could do anything but care for his little boy.


End file.
